Intoxication
by glitterscarves
Summary: Remus cannot sleep, he follows Sirius somewhere unexpected and finds something unexpected, although not entirely displeasing. RL/SB/LM


**I am going to take this opportuinity to apologise, this was just haunting me and I needed to write it. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Intoxication.**

* * *

Potions last on a Friday was never a particularly good way to end the week. Especially considering we were stuck with the Slytherins. Not that I minded, it was more Pads and Prongs that bothered. And Snape who sent his fiercest glare in our direction far too often.

In general, I was not particularly interested in the Slytherins or "snake taunting" as Sirius and James so affectionately referred to it as. There was only one that bothered me and that was Lucius Malfoy. That young man was ridiculous, no one at seventeen years old was that smug, was that composed, was that dignified. He would sit there, his back straight, his face calm and his eyes entirely focused while knowing exactly what everyone was doing. Really, he was much too pretty for my taste, the slightest glance in my direction would leave me painfully red.

This was why I sent a sympathetic glance at Sirius when he was forced to venture onto No Man's Land and into snake territory at Slughorn's instruction to work with the haunting Malfoy. I was paired with Snape again; personally I don't think it was all that intelligent of Slughorn. I am the second best performing student in that class and Snape was the first, surely James and Nott in the corner could benefit more from our help.

* * *

"Stupid fucking Malfoy with his stupid fucking face and his stupid fucking hands and his stupid fucking…"

"You could be a little more adventurous with your vocabulary there Black," Evans said, smiling slightly as she grabbed an apple from the table.

He growled at her as James blushed who opened his mouth to say something but she was gone. Sighing he slumped on the bench and Sirius ruffled his hair. I sat across from them, noticing that oddly Malfoy was staring at us, clearly he had been spending too much time with Snape.

Sirius and James soon cheered up and he never told us really what Malfoy had done to be so annoying, I figured it was another one of Sirius' quirks and forgot about it quickly. I really wish I had pushed to find out what had happened.

* * *

I couldn't sleep on Saturday night, the sound of the others snoring and the steady approach of the moon left me on edge. Silently, I pulled my blanket into the common room and lay myself flat out on the couch. Nuzzling into one of the cushion, I sighed revelling in the quiet.

The heavy patter of familiar steps woke me as I dozed, Sirius emerged at the bottom of them with a grin and wrapped himself in his cloak. At first I thought he was going to come beside me and be his irritating self but he headed towards the portrait hole. With one last glance behind him, he darted out into the night.

Deep down inside, swimming among my morals and dignity was something that told me not to run upstairs and grab the map or smuggle James' cloak. Of course I didn't listen.

Once covered by the cloak and eliminating the chance of meeting professors, I followed Sirius, all the way down to the dungeons. He was much further ahead, having began his journey before I did and before too long I realised he was stationary and there was another name, directly on top of his.

I coloured like James when he saw Evans but I continued anyway, convinced there had to be something wrong with the map. It simply had to malfunctioning.

Unfortunately, what I saw proved the map as perfectly correct as we had designed it to be.

Lucius Malfoy was supporting himself on the wall of the abandoned classroom, both hands tangled in the mess of wavy black hair as the head it was attached to bobbed slowly up and down. Small groans were falling from Malfoy's mouth and his eyes were closed tight. Part of me was pleased to finally see Malfoy look less than composed and that part of me was also responsible for the stirring in my groin.

"Do you like sucking me like this, you little Gryffindor slut?" he said to Sirius, pulling his hair gently.

I never felt more ashamed of Sirius or more aroused in my life when he nodded enthusiastically and took Malfoy back into his mouth.

Such conflict was burning through me, half of me wanted to grab Sirius and hide him away from such a horribly attractive man but the second half just wanted to be part of this complete example of debauchery.

I had chosen my course before I even realised I had thought about it as my hand uneasily slipped under the waistband of my pyjamas and grasped my erection through the fabric of my boxers. Letting out a shaky breath, I slowly rubbed my hand up and down the length mimicking Sirius.

Laughter, a small ring of it escaped Malfoy's mouth.

Sirius pulled back, his lips red and so beautifully abused, and turned his eyelashes to Malfoy.

"I think one of your friends has decided to join us," he said calmly.

I froze and my insides twisted into a tight ball but the burning inside me didn't lessen, it heightened at the thought of discovery. Through the haze, common sense hit me, telling me clearly that Lucius could not see invisible things, I was worrying for no reason.

"Lupin, we can see your foot."

One calm sentence that crumbled my whole thought process, all I could do was look down and there it was. Pale and hairy as it always was and never have I wanted to saw it off more, never had I ever wanted to saw it off to be honest.

Malfoy grabbed the cloak and threw it to the ground, smirking all the while. He gave me a critical look that was surprisingly effective considering the tip of his erection ghosted over the waistband of my pyjamas.

"My, my lovely, it appears it was not just me enjoying your ministrations," he directed it at Sirius but continued staring at me.

Sirius was rather flushed but stood up and took his place next to Malfoy. He did fit there well; they looked like a complete contrast. Malfoy was pale, crisp and beautiful. Sirius was tanned, ruffled and beautiful. I simply had nothing to say.

With an elegant hand, Malfoy leaned forward and took a hold of my wrist, pulling my hand from its nest in my underwear. He cupped my face in his hands and smiled, it was not a warm smile but a smouldering one, I could feel my knees go weak.

Suddenly he kissed me.

He felt like water, cool and refreshing and deliciously more-ish but he tasted like spice, like rich chocolate, like wealth.

Before I could comprehend those wonderful lips on mine or those delicate hands lightly touching my waist; Sirius was behind me, peppering lazy kisses on my neck as he unbuttoned my pyjama top.

"Don't you simply adore how he wears full pyjamas, Siri?" Malfoy said, breaking apart from me to skate his hands over my newly exposed skin.

Sirius just smiled his response and continued to smother my back with soft, nibbling kisses while trained hands slid down over my hips, pulling my bottoms and boxers down in one precise move.

The surreal situation was beginning to intoxicate me and I stopped asking questions, even inside my head. All that mattered was more of those kisses and just more of that voice, of that touch!

He moved away and I whimpered, embarrassed but desperate. Thankfully, all he did was shake his cloak off those perfectly formed shoulders and onto the ground, exposing the pale, hairless skin of his chest. He was thin but I expected that, I reached out to him and he laughed slightly.

"Gryffindors have no patience," he said decisively.

I nodded, I would agree with anything that slipped out of those lips from just one more kiss. Lacing his fingers in mine, he took Sirius' chin and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, I was jealous but I kept quiet.

"Kiss him," he said softly to Sirius.

Nothing was awkward, it did not matter that he was my best friend or that I would have look at him for the rest of my life, nothing was of importance except the burning fire inside me that needed to be doused before it consumed me completely.

Sirius kissed wonderfully, all teeth and tongue and deep groans that would vibrate in my throat. All the while, Malfoy had one hand wrapped around us, the other behind Sirius. I didn't know what he was doing but I didn't care, I just needed more than these kisses.

Futilely, I rubbed myself against the warm, damp body of my best friend but he stilled me with a smile.

"Calm down Remy, its not time yet."

Growling, I burrowed my face in his neck and just continued to press myself to him. Then a sharp pain across my buttocks caused me to pull back.

"Behave Lupin or I shall send you to bed without any supper," Malfoy said softly.

He then whispered something into Sirius' ear who dutifully fell onto his knees in front of me, I looked at him confused until he swallowed my erection whole and hummed around it.

As I lost myself to the flurry of sensations flowing at me from my groin, Malfoy came behind me and his erection rubbed against the small of my back.

"I am going to prepare you for something much more pleasurable than this," he said into my ear, licking the shell and down my neck.

I nodded frantically, wondering how anything could possibly rival this. When he first circled around there, I made to move away but he held me still, mumbling such sweet endearments into my ear I could not help but melt against him. Once he had pushed inside and hit that spot, I was his. He could do whatever he wanted with me as long as I experience this once in a while and I told him so in such expressive language that Sirius grinned at my feet.

Without any warning, Malfoy removed all three of his wonderful fingers from me and told Sirius to stand up. I made a pathetic noise in the back of my throat and both smiled.

"Come here," Malfoy ordered as Sirius placed himself so he was supporting his weight on his hands against the wall.

Placing both his hands on my hips, Malfoy guided me until I was standing behind Sirius with my erection just resting on his entrance.

"Just push," he whispered in my ear, his hands still holding me gently.

"Won't it hurt," I said, worried.

"I prepared him earlier, remember," he said softly, sucking hungrily on my shoulder.

I was hesitating, partly out of fear but mostly due to the thought that I could not possibly lose my virginity in an empty classroom with my best friend while Malfoy urged me inside him.

"Come on lovely, I want to see you enjoy yourself," he said with more kisses and more nibbling.

He knew I couldn't disagree and I wouldn't, as ordered I pushed forward into that warmth and heat, sighing in delight as Sirius would grunt slightly every time I thrusted forward.

Once I had finally established a rhythm both of us seemed to enjoy, I was caused to snap as Malfoy slid into me without any warning. I think it should probably be made illegal to feel as good as I did in those wonderful, sweaty moments. Everytime, Malfoy pushed into me, I would push further into Sirius who would then snap back and so the pattern continued until I knew I could not last a second longer.

"Touch him, you selfish boy," growled Malfoy, the slightest quiver in his voice, causing goose pimples to rise on my skin.

Reaching around as told, I only had to move up and then down for Sirius to let out a high pitched noise that sounded oddly like a sequel and cover the wall in front of his with his release. He tightened deliciously and I could nothing but ride the sensation and slump over him as my orgasm tore through me.

I did not notice that Malfoy had finished until he stood back from me, a small tear of his semen landed on the floor at my feet but I didn't have the energy to blush about it, it took enough just to pull out of Sirius and stand.

Far too soon for my liking, the awkwardness settled in as both Sirius and Lucius stood in front of me with satisified smirks.

"I told you he would follow," Sirius exclaimed, wrapping on arm around Lucius' waist.

"Yes well perhaps I should have been willing to accept your thoughts," Malfoy responded before kissing Sirius chastely on the lips.

Part of me realised I should be angry with Sirius, turning my arousal and concern for my friend into a game but really, I was just much too surprised.

"What's going on?" I said, as Sirius pulled his trousers back on and his cloak, while Malfoy wrapped himself in his cloak and placed my pyjama top over my shoulders.

"I'm serious Padfoot!" I said, as Malfoy waved his wand and dashed out of the door, less elegantly than normally expected.

"Well Remmy," he said, "It's a long-tale of charm, lust and blond pubic hair, perhaps I'll tell it to you as a bedtime story."

He put his arm around my shoulders and covered us both with James' cloak, as I stared open-mouthed, hoping that I would wake up in the morning, perhaps sticky but well aware this never happened.

* * *

**Review pwease? ^^**


End file.
